


Klaine Drabbles

by humanveil



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Old Writing, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>found some more old work, so i thought i'd post it here. written in 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> found some more old work, so i thought i'd post it here. written in 2013.

Blaine loves the rain. Loves watching the little drops hit a window while he thinks, loves the sound it makes when it hits the roof as he's laying down in bed trying to sleep. Loves the way taking walks in the rain seems to clear his head. There's something about it that calms him down.

He really wants to kiss Kurt in the rain.

Which is how he finds himself grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him to the exit of Dalton, a wide grin on his face. "Bla- what are you doing? It's raining, I am not going outside." Blaine stops just before the doors and takes both of the taller teen's hands in his, and look up at him, all big eyes and a slight pout on his face. He looks like a poppy, an adorable puppy and Kurt knows that he's going to do whatever Blaine wants him to. He couldn't say no to that face, even if he tried. He lets out an exaggerated sigh and rolls his eyes, huffing out a "Fine."

It's worth it though because Blaine smiles so wide and bright Kurt thinks it  _has_  to hurt.

Blaine pushes the doors open and leads Kurt to the middle of the field, laughing as Kurt complains about the rain ruining his hair and uniform. He grabs him by the wait and pulls him close, their chest touching and faces inches apart. "Oh, shush, you. You don't even like the uniform and your hair is fine." He reaches his hand up and pushes the loose bands off his forehead.

"Blaaaaaiine." Kurt pouts at him and Blaine can't hold it any longer he leans up and cups his boyfriend's face, smiling as he closes the gap in between them. Kurt smiles too, kissing back and moving his hands to the nape of Blaine's neck. He can't be mad at him, not when he gets to kiss the dapper boy like this.

Blaine pulls back and grins again, leaning his forehead against Kurt's, ignoring the rain drops sliding down both their bodies. "You where saying?"

Shaking his head, Kurt leans in and kisses him again. And again, and again, and again.


	2. Thanks

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine said at three am on a Friday night. He was cuddled into his boyfriends side, a content smile on his face.

Kurt sighed and looked down at him. "Yeah, sweetie?"

"Thank you." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck.

"For what?"

"Coming home when I needed you."

Kurt smiled and placed a soft kiss on the top of Blaine's head, resting his face in the lovely curls. "You don't need to thank me, sweetie."

"I love you." was his reply.

Kurt smiled into his boyfriend's hair, "I love you, too, Blaine."


	3. Teacher/Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually part of another set of parody stories i wrote on fanfic.net but i'm putting it all in one. i only did these to cheer people up.

Blaine was his teacher. Kurt was his student.

They found each other hot.

They got together.

They kissed.

*Something dramatic happens here*

They fucked.

They lived happily ever after.


	4. Badboy Blaine

There was a new kid.

He was hot.

He was also from some reform school and had been to jail.

His name was Blaine.

Blaine was gay. People were surprised.

Blaine liked Kurt but Kurt pretended to not to think he was anything more than dirt.

A period of time passes and Kurt is now head over heels for Blaine.

They get together.

They kiss.

No one likes it.

Blaine has a million and one problems and deep secrets.

Kurt thinks he's sweet but everyone else thinks he is an asshole.

Some more time passes.

They "make love".

Something dramatic happens.

They break up.

Everyone says "I told you so." to Kurt.

He gets pissed and does something stupid.

Blaine saves him.

They realise they can't live without each other.

They live happily ever after.


	5. Badboy Kurt

Blaine's a transfer student.

He's geeky but sexy at the same time.

He joins glee club where he meets Kurt.

Some time passes…

Kurt and Blaine get together for a night.

Blaine wants more; Kurt doesn't.

Some more time passes…

Dramatic things happen.

They end up dating.

People are surprised.

Stuff happens and they break up.

They get back together.

They live happily ever after.


	6. Coffee Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter of a multi chaptered fic that i never finished but i guess it can be read on it's own, so here ya go

Kurt didn't actually have to be here right now. If he was honest with himself, he was only getting his coffee this early because this was when the cute coffee boy worked. The cute, sexy and downright adorable coffee boy that always flirts with him.

It had started about a month and a half ago. Rachel had wanted to drag him around all of Ney York City, it wasn't that he didn't want to go, he did, it was just he didn't want to get out of bed at 5:30am on his day off when he had only gotten six hours of sleep. He had needed coffee, good coffee. Not the crap that Rachel called coffee. They had decided to go to a small, cosy café near the first set of stores they wanted to go to. Kurt's eyes had widened an embarrassing amount when he had seen the guy behind the counter. He was _beautiful_. Like, ridiculously good looking. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a deep red polo with a blue, red and white bowtie and an apron with the name Blaine on it.

The guy, Blaine, had smiled brightly at them when they walked to the counter, eyes lingering on Kurt longer than what was necessary. They had ordered their drinks and even though the place was basically empty and no one else was in the line, Blaine asked for their names, scrawling them on their cups one he got their answers.

As they were walking towards the exit, Kurt saw that instead of saying his name, the cup had  _Pretty Boy_ written on it, as well as a winky face. That was probably why Blaine had winked at him when handing it over. Kurt had just shook his head with a small laugh and turned to look over his shoulder at the guy, only to find him staring right at him with a small smile playing on his lips. He had blushed bright red and followed after Rachel who was going on and on about something Kurt had absolutely no interest in.

He went back about a week later when he had been called into work by Isabelle early. And once again, instead of saying 'Kurt', it has said 'Beautiful'. Kurt's eyes had widened again and he had blushed deep red. He had stuttered out a thank you and left quickly, probably making a complete fool of himself in the progress.

He kept going back after that, every day before he went to work. And no, it wasn't just because of Blaine, the coffee was good there – that's why he kept going back. At least, that's what Kurt would tell himself.

And just like the first two times, his name was never written on the cup. It was always a compliment – he had gotten things like 'Perfect hair', 'immaculate fashion sense' and one time, when he had started to sing along to the song playing in the café while Blaine made his drink, he had gotten 'breathtaking voice'.

His favourite though, was when Blaine would write something about himself. So far he had learnt that Blaine loves Disney, Harry Potter, Vogue, Music – singing, dancing and playing, bowties, that he was studying at NYU and that he loved to write in his spare time – which was very rare apparently. Kurt would always read them and say something back, a fact about him. He did it because Blaine would smile a smile so bright it looked as if it could light up the whole world. Honestly, no one should be that happy so early in the morning. It was just unnatural. Blaine had laughed tipped his head back and laughed when he told him as much, replying that it was only because he got to see Kurt every morning. Needless to say, Kurt had ducked his head and blushed, smiling softly.

He didn't expect today to be any different. However, when he was handed his cup, instead of having a compliment or fact on it, Blaine had written his number with a smile face and the words 'Call me maybe?' under it. Kurt laughed and blushed softly.

"I might not call you just because you wrote that." He said, grinning at Blaine.

Blaine pouted and Kurt wanted to lean over the counter and kiss it because  _seriously_  how is he that adorable. "If I quickly scribble it out will you call?" he asked, grinning.

Kurt lifted the coffee towards his lips and took a sip, pretending to think it over. "I think I'll call anyway, but only because I think you might actually be the most adorable person  _ever_."

Blaine laughed and clapped his hands together "Yaaaay!"

Kurt just shook his head and smiled. "I'll see you later, hopefully when it isn't early in the morning."

Blaine nodded and waved, grinning to himself. He could not wait.

_end_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine spend New Years in New York.

It was Kurt’s second New Years in New York and he was happy to say that he would actually get a new year’s kiss this time ‘round. Just the thought made him giddy. He was excited that Blaine was there with him in New York this time. That him and Blaine were together again. He sighed and pulled his phone out and looked at the time.

 _11:55pm_.

Rachel had decided to go out with a group of friends so he and Blaine had the apartment to themselves. He had been son grateful when she told him; it had been too long since they had the apartment to themselves.

Okay so _maybe_ Kurt was looking forward to more than just a kiss – if he was being honest with himself, which he liked to be. Kurt knows that he sees him every day and that he gets into the same bed as him every night but he missed Blaine, missed all of him.

He walked into living room and looked down at the time again.

_11:58pm._

Just as he was about to call out to Blaine, two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back slightly so he was leaning against a strong, toned chest. “Almost time.”

“Mmhm.” was the reply.

Blaine smiled softly and turned him around so they were facing each other.

_10_

Kurt grinned and Blaine moved his hand to cup his cheek softly.

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

“I love you.”

_5_

_4_

_3_

“I love you, too.” 

_2_

Blaine moved closer, capturing his lips in a kiss.

_1_

Kurt smiled into the kiss, twisting his hands in Blaine’s hair and deepening it. Blaine pulled back after a few minutes and pulled Kurt impossibly closer, grinning widely.

“Happy New Year, baby.”

“Happy New Year, Blaine.”

They smiled at each other again before smashing their lips together in another kiss. They had started the New Year more in love than ever.


End file.
